Biohazard: The 5th Survivor
by ArkT
Summary: Everyone knows about the four survivors of Raccoon City: Leon Claire Sherry and Hunk.  But what about the 5th, a member of the U.S.F. Echo team.  This is his story, read about the story of The last survivor of Echo team.  SPANS RE2-RE?


Chapter 1: Running, Running Out Of Time

***BLAM!***

The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the sewers of Raccoon City, a once peaceful Mountain Community.

"I'm shooting it! I'm shooting it!" Screamed a black-clad gas mask wearing soldier.

Suddenly, an oversized fleshy arm tore through that same soldier, painting the walls red with blood.

Two more figures dressed the same as their deceased comrade; were firing an assortment of firearms, ranging from the Reliable H&K MP5, Stekyr TMPs, HP 3 barreled AR Heavy Assault weapons, and a wide range of handguns.

"_**SHEEEEERRRRRRYYY!" **_A loud scream was bellowed from the creature that the figures clad in black were fighting.

One of the figures screamed in pure terror filled agony as the creatures claws tore through his armor, splattering his blood on the walls and ground.

"EAT THIS YOU FREAK!" One of the remaining figures screamed emptying his entire MP5 clip into the things chest.

But before he could reload the oversized claw slammed through his chest.

The 4 remaining figures span on their heels and began retreating, the monster chasing them nipping at their heels.

"Go Go Go!"

"Oh God, we're all going to die!"

One of them tripped and fell, aiming her HP Light Assault Weapon, but before she could fire a giant claw slammed into her stomach the weapon flying from her hands landed awkwardly firing off burst of rounds pelting her comrade who dropped to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

The two remaining survivors shared a brief nod before running full speed from the gruesome sight.

One of the figures got sucked into a sewer drain, giving a scream of surprise before falling silent, the last one kept going, but a familiar blood stained claw slammed into him, knocking him to the side.

After his head slammed into the wall, the figure caught a glimpse of the I.D. on the coat that the monster was wearing.

The name horrified him to no ends, Two words coming to mind before all went black.

'_William Birkin….."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~

A gloved hand grabbed the railing of a wall for support.

A Black clad gasmask wearing figure rose, a crack in the wall beside him that appeared to be caused by something heavy slamming into it…

'_Ugh…my head….wait…..My…my head aches and I can't remember.'_

'He looked to the broken Three Barreled AR Heavy Assault Weapon lying next to him, then to the Handgun on his hip.

'_This weapon is my only chance for survival….every bullet gives me another second to live…'_

The figure looked around the blood stained sewers.

'_I must remember…I must…..__**Survive.**__'_

The figure drew his handgun, which appeared to be a modified berretta which took .45 ACP Hollow pointed Rounds.

Taking cautious steps the figure began to trek through waist deep, mud, feces, blood and gore.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with the Delta team~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that the Echo and Alpha team were slaughtered in the sewers." A young soldier clad in Dark blue, wearing a matching gas mask and helmet armed with a Glock 18 and a MP5.

"HA that just shows how weak they really are!" A man dressed identically to his counterpart yelled boastfully.

A third member of the team, a woman the sound of her voice gave her opinion.

"The Alpha and Echo teams are down, so now we're going to trek through the sewers to retrieve the samples. Simple as that ok?"

The two nodded as a Large burly built man walked in.

"Ok, we're heading out in 5 minutes to see what the hell happened to Alpha and Echo." Said the burly one.

A meek, feminine voice sounded

"But…Echo and alpha teams were the most experienced and had better gear then us, so won't we die too if we go down there?"

"Kid, Relax there's nothing down there THIS can't handle"

Before anymore could be said a member of the Beta team dressed identically the others except in green stormed from the entrance of the Subways which lead to the sewers.

He was screaming bloody murder and covered in blood.

3 of the Deltas had to restrain him.

"Jesus, they were only scouting, what could've happened?" The older female of the group asked.

"I have no clue…" The youngest male replied.

"OK we're going in team, move out!" The burly one, apparently the leader yelled leading the team to the sewer entrance.

As soon as they hit the railways, they saw spent casings and blood.

But no bodies.

"Jesus…"

As they continued to explore the Subways, a greater evil loomed over them….

~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE SEWER~~~~~~~

The amnesiac wondered the sewers for what seemed like hours….but…

***thump. Thump…thump THUMP!***

"What in the…." The voice of the black-clad soldier was slightly muffled sounded, bewildered.

Before he could do anything more, a terrifying bellow echoed through the sewers:

"_**SHEEEERRRRRYYY!"**_

Not needing anymore incentive he ran at top speed towards a light at the end of the tunnel.

As he neared the end of the tunnel, the light turned out to be a lamp above a sewer drain that looked like it might fit him…..

Dropping to his back and sliding into the drain; he fell into a large lake of sewer water.

The figure was quickly sucked through another series of sewage drains escaping whatever it was that made the terrifying scream earlier…..

_A/N: _Hey people! This is only the prologue, ill try to make Chapter 2 longer. So I couldn't get another chapter of Zero hour finished yet, so out of sheer boredom I made this! This might go somewhere, it might not.

I hope this gives an incentive to review, but being as how I can't think of good names right now….

I'll let the readers decide! Leave a name in a review or PM and which character the name goes to. All characters not named chapter 3 WILL be named by a Name generator, so those who don't give a name has no right to complain on the names given.

R&R, Read and Review, and I guess I'll see you soon.

This Is Devil Without a Cause Signing off.


End file.
